


Happily (A One Direction Imagine)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fun, I can't really tag this it is huge and weird and awesome., M/M, life - Freeform, performing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A normal walk in the park turns into something special for you. It goes from meeting Niall to performing with them on stage. Your life sure takes a huge turn.





	1. Must Knows For This Book

Set in 2017

Harry has grown his hair out again and Louis's hair is long but short at the same time. Niall and Liam are the same as always.

Unknowns: (In order of use)

(Y/N)= Your Name

(Y/D/N)= Your Dog's Name **or** Your Dad's Name

(Y/C/N)= Your City's Name

(Y+ /S/N)= You and Someone Ship Name

(Y/S/N)= Your Stage Name (Pick One!)

(Y/F/N)= Your Full Name

(Y/F/C)= Your Favourite Colour

(Y/M/N)= Your Mum's Name

(Y/N/N)= Nickname

(Y/A)= Your Age (Pretend over 20)

(Y/L/N)= Your Last Name

(Y/S)= Your Signature

 


	2. A Dog Walk

'(Y/N)' Your mum shouts 'Go take the dog for a walk!'

'Why?' You shout back. You were watching One Direction's 'History' music video. 

'(Y/N)! You've been on that computer for ages, you need to get some fresh air!' Your mum shouts, walking in the room. You knew that there was no point in arguing with her now.

'Fine' You say and turn your computer off. You get changed and put your favourite shoes on (IDK what they look like!). You put your hair into a messy ponytail and go out into the living room. Your mum is sitting on the couch on her tablet. You open the porch door and call your dog's name.

'(Y/D/N)' You shout. Your dog comes running up to you and you put it's lead on. You walk back into the living room.

'I'm going now.' You say in the direction of your mum.

'Ok, stay safe.' Your mum says, not even looking up from her tablet. You open the door and walk down the driveway. You walk down the path to your favourite dog park. When you get there you see a couple of dogs playing. You let (Y/D/N) off the lead and she goes to join the other dogs. You go and sit down on a bench. You watch your dog play for a while and then get your phone out. You look on twitter and see that Niall had tweeted 2 hours ago. You read:

@NiallOfficial: Just got out of the hotel in beautiful (Y/C/N). Can't wait to see what the day brings!

You read it over and over again

You read it over and over again. Niall was in (Y/C/N)! You couldn't believe it. You reply:

@Your_Twitter_Name: Hey, didn't know you were in (Y/C/N)! Have a nice time. Hope to see you around :D

You started to squeal

You started to squeal. You couldn't believe Niall from the One Direction was in (Y/C/N). Your dog comes running up to you and starts licking your knee.

'It's ok, boo. I am just excited' You say, patting them on the head. Your dog runs back to the other dogs. You decide to listen to your music. You put on your One Direction playlist. Story of my Life starts playing. You start dancing around and singing along, not caring that there are other people around you. You trip of a rock and fall over, smashing your phone.

You pick it up and start to cry. The whole thing is bent and the glass it smashed. You call (Y/D/N) and put their leash on. You run to the other end of the park, to the base of a large tree. You sit down and just let the tears fall. Your dog curls up beside you. You stay like that for about an hour. You hear footsteps coming towards you and you curl up tighter.

'You alright?' An Irish voice asks. You curl up tighter, scared at what the person might do. 'It's ok, darling. Tell me whats wrong and I can try to help you.' You feel a hand on your knee. You try to move away but can't seem to move. Instead you pull out your phone to where they would be able to see it.

'Oh Gosh, that looks bad.' They say. You start to cry again, pulling the phone towards you. 'No, no darling don't cry. Come on, look up, it's ok, I won't hurt you' You hesitate, still scared of this person. You lift your head up, your vision blurred with tears. You see the outline of a blond haired boy, kneeling down next to you. He moves to wipes the tears away from your face and you slap his arm. 

'Ow! Sorry, darling.' He says. You clear the tears away from your eyes, looking down to do so. You look back up too see Niall Horan in front of you. The Niall Horan. You move backwards, tripping over your dog and hitting your head on the tree.

'Please don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.' Niall says in his soothing Irish accent. You close your eyes and shake your head. You still couldn't believe that he was standing in front of you.

'I know you won't. It's just I didn't expect to see you here.' You say. Your dog lets out a little whimper. You look down to see it limping around you. You kneel down and pick it up (I am presuming it is small enough for you to). 

'Oh no, boo. You've hurt your leg' You say, completely forgetting about the celebrity standing in front of you. You have a look and see that it is slightly misshapen. 

'Oh no, This is my fault, I am so sorry. Here come with me, we can take her/him to the vet' Niall says. You look up, remembering that he was there. 

'It's not your fault but yeah, we better go to the vet' You say. You follow him to his car and he puts (Y/D/N) into the back seat. He opens the passenger seat door and you look at him puzzled. He nods and you get in. He goes around to drivers seat and gets in.

'Wait a sec, I'd better call my mum' You say. You get your phone out of your pocket, forgetting that it was smashed. 'Oh yeah, Umm...'

'It's ok, here use my phone, I'll buy you a new one after we go to the vet.' He gives you his phone and you ring your mum. She picks up.

'Hello'

'Umm.. Hi mum. Just telling you that (Y/D/N) has hurt her leg and I am taking her to the vet with someone.' You tell her.

'Who is this someone and why are you not using your phone to call me?' Your mum says.

'Umm... My phone got smashed when I was walking (Y/D/N). The person is Niall, I'm using his phone.' You tell her.

'Put this 'Niall' on, I want to speak to him.' Your mum says. You pass the phone to Niall.

'This is my mum. Oh and my name is (Y/N).' You say.

'Ok' He puts the phone to his ear. 'Hello (Y/N)'s mum. Yes I am Niall. Niall Horan. Yes, the Niall Horan from One Direction. I am taking your dog to the vet with (Y/N) as it seams that they have injured their leg. No, You don't have to come down, I'll pay for the bill. It was slightly my fault. Your daughter got spooked by me and tripped over your dog. Oh, Really? That would explain her reaction. Yes, I will call you to tell you how it goes. Ok, bye.' He ends the call and turns to you. 'You're a big fan on One Direction, Huh?'

'Maybe...' You say, blushing. 

'It's ok, it is no crime. I actually appreciate it when a girl likes our music. It's better than them not liking it, right?' He says, laughing awkwardly. You start to laugh too. He grabs his phone and loads up the GPS. He searches for the closest vet and soon you are off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I hope you like my imagine. The rest of the boys will be coming later!! I can't wait to get further through the story.
> 
> Anyways, This Is Alexis, Signing Out!!
> 
> :D


	3. Vet Visit

After driving for about 10 minutes you make it to the Vet. Niall gets out of the car and opens your door for you. You get out and then he lifts your dog out of the car. You try to take your dog from him but he moves away.

'I wanna carry him/her.' You say.

'But I am carrying him/her and s/he is so cute so I am going to carry him/her' Niall says as you start walking towards the vet. You open the door for Niall and follow him in. You go to the reception.

'Hello, how can I help you?' The reception lady asks.

'Well, my dog has injured its leg and I was hoping that we could see a vet right away.' You tell her. She has a look at her computer and looks back at you.

'What's the name?' She asks.

'(Y/N)' You answer.

'Ok, We will have a vet available in a few minutes. Please take a seat.' She says. You and Niall take a seat. Niall's phone starts to ring. He puts your dog down. He grabs his phone from his pocket and has a look at who it is.

Niall's P.O.V:

I put (Y/N)'s dog down and grab my phone. It's Louis.

'Ughh.. Louis!' I answer the call. 

'Hey mate whats wrong?' I ask.

'Niall, Where are you? We're waiting for you at the cafe.' He says.

'Oh, Right. Sorry mate, I'm at the vet with someone because I kinda caused them to injure their dog.' I tell him.

'How did you... Oh never mind. Do you want me to come down? I am kinda annoyed at Liam right now anyways.' He asks.

'Yeah, That should be good. See you soon?' 

'Yep, See ya soon, Mate.' He hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and pick (Y/N)'s dog up. 

'What's happening?' (Y/N) asks.

'Louis is coming down. I was ment to meet them at a cafe and I forgot. He insisted because Liam is annoying him.' I tell her. I look at her and she has a look of astonishment on her face. 'What? Have I done something wrong?'

'No... I just didn't know Louis and Liam were here too. Wait, Is Hazza here too?' She asks.

'Hazza, That's Harry right?' She nods. 'Yeah, he's here too.' I tell her.

'(Y/N)' The attendant calls. (Y/N) gets up and I follow her with her dog. We go into a vet's office.

'What do we have here?' The vet asks as I put (Y/N)'s dog on the table in front of him.

'I tripped over my dog and s/he seems to have injured her back left leg.' (Y/N) says.

'Hmm, Let's have a look shall we?' The vet puts his glasses on and proceeds to examine it's leg. He presses on different areas and (Y/N)'s dog whimpers at certain areas. 'I think we might have to take an x-ray, If that's alright with you.' He says.

'Yes, whatever you need to do.' (Y/N) says. The vet gets (Y/N)'s dog ready for the x-ray. I start getting really worried for (Y/N). What if it is something really bad, like it's broken. I start to feel dizzy. 

Your P.O.V:

You go to help the vet with (Y/D/N). You hear a thud behind you and see Niall on the floor. He curled up in a ball, trembling. You rush over too him.

'Niall? Niall? Are you okay?' You say urgently. He stops trembling and hugs you, crying. 'Aww, Niall. It's okay.'

'It's not okay, I did this. I'm sorry (Y/N). I am so so sorry.' He says, crying harder. You pull him closer to you.

'It's okay, Nialler. I am sure that it is nothing.' You say, comforting him. 'Come on, lets go see how (Y/D/N) is doing'

'Okay' He follows you over to where the vet is with (Y/D/N). The vet is examining the x-ray. You wait anxiously for the result. You hope you are right and she doesn't heave a broken leg. The vet turns to face you.

'Right, Good news, it's only a sprain. I just need to put a splint on his/her leg and s/he will be ok in a few weeks' The vet says. You are relieved. You look over at Niall and you see him smiling wide. He turns and hugs you.

You go back out to the reception with Niall, (Y/D/N) and his/her new splint. As you walk out you see Louis sitting in the waiting room. He looks up from a magazine he is reading and smiles at you and Niall.

'Hey, Nialler. Hows the dog?' Louis says.

'Hey, Lou. Yeah s/he is fine. It's just a sprain. Nothing to worry about.' Niall says. 'Lou, This is (Y/N) and (Y/D/N).'

'Hey, (Y/N). Woof, (Y/D/N). I am glad to meet you.' Louis says, making you laugh.

'It's nice to meet you too, Lou' You say.

'Hey you two, I'm just gonna go pay for the bill.' Niall says.

'You don't have to.' You say, but it's too late as he is already at the desk.

'So did everything happen smoothly?' Louis asks. 'It's just Niall gets really nervous when at the vet.'

'Yeah, well he had a kind of a panic attack but I was able to calm him down.' You say.

'That sounds like Niall. It's good to see that he is okay now.' Louis says. Niall comes back and joins you. 

'Hey Nialler, how did you two actually come to injure the dog?' Louis asks.

'Oh yeah, that. Basically I found (Y/N) crying at the base of the tree and I went over to see is she was ok. She was reluctant at first but she showed me her smashed phone. Then she looked up at me and was shocked because I was there and tripped over her dog, injuring it.' Niall explains.

'Ah, right. You said she had smashed her phone?' Louis says. He turns to you. 'Can I see it?' You hand your dog to Niall and grab your phone out to show Louis. 

'Here.' You hand it to him. He looks it up and down. He hands it back to you.

'Yeah, that's pretty bad. Hey, how about we get you a new one?' He asks.

'Really? Are you sure?' You say.

'Yeah, it's my pleasure. Nialler, is it ok if I get her a new phone and take her home.' Louis asks.

'I guess. Only if you give me her number.' Niall says.

'Fine. Come on, lets go.' He takes your dog from Niall. You follow him out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Bye,
> 
> Alexis :D


	4. Help me

I am... IDEK. My account on wattpad (where this is coming from) has been hacked and all of my stories have been deleted. Some rude comments have been posted too. I may be able to continue but will most likely not. I will update with more information soonish.


End file.
